The Captives of Witch Hill
Game Trophies *There is currently one trophie for this game and its for beating it. Hill Hero - 50 Points ::Awarded for rescuing the Captives of Witch Hill Walkthrough To start the game go to youre Hallofun door and click the button, Trick or Treat at Witch Hill! Once you press the button you will start the game and see a large, rusted, iron gate. There is a large old rusty lock on a new chain that secures the gate. You give the bars a good shake, but a chain holds them closed. You are standing before a large rusted iron gate. To the east you see the stone wall, to the west large grove of trees. To the north is a path to an old house. The only item you have with you is a peanut. You can go two differnt ways right now. If you try to go north the game will say "The gate is locked, and so you cannot get past." If you go west you will find youreself in a grove of golden elm trees. The cool autumn air has turned the leaves to a deep golden yellow. You can see and hear squirrels jumping and chattering in the branches above. You are standing in a grove of golden elm trees. To the east you see a gate in the wall. You then use the peanut and a squirrel comes down to get the peanut. You drop the peanut on the ground and step away. A black squirrel scurries down the trunk and sniffs the cool air. He eyes you cautiously, but jumps to the ground, takes the peanut and bounds back up the trunk. You hear rustling in the leaves above and an old, rusted key drops to the ground. You wisely take the key. The rest to be written later... You go back to the gate and open it when you open it you will have to go to the other direction there you will find a hole then will be oil there, use for the gate go in the gate . Full walkthrough *SPOILER* The Captives of Witch Hill Walkthrough Go east and Look at the hole, in the hole Take the oil. Go west 2x(Two times) Drop the peanut. Go east,Go north,Use the oil Use the key, Take the heavy chain. Go north 2x then Go west,Drop the heavy chain and Go north. Go northwest. Take the link of sausages and Go east and Take the rake Go northwest and Go east Take the oars Go south. Use the oars and head east. Use the sausages Go east Take the shovel and Go west 3x. Go north and Go down Take the strange root as you will be needing it. Go south and Take the bottle of wine,Go north,Go up,Go north,Go east, Give the bottle of wine. Take the empty bottle. Take the small bag and Go west, Use the fish food,Use the rake, Use the empty bottle and Go south Go west,Use the shovel and Use the strange root, Use the bottle of water, and Take the heavy chain then Go up, Go north and Go down. Use the ring and then Use the heavy chain. Go up and Use the ring Go south 2x. Congratulations! You have completed The Captives of Witch Hill and have won the prestigious 50-point Witch Hill trophy! Category:Game Category:Adventure Games